


lovers dance when they're feeling in love

by petrichor09



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor09/pseuds/petrichor09
Summary: A Halloween Costume Party. WenJoyRi  being the best wingwomen.





	lovers dance when they're feeling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinru/gifts).



> Yep. I made this just so I can write cliché cringeworthy fluff.
> 
> Also, SeulRene as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Just. Because. 
> 
> Yeah. Yeah. I know the Halloween season is over but whatever, right?
> 
> Wrote this at work during my lunch break to keep me awake so please forgive me for all grammatical errors and lousy plot (plot what plot?) transition.
> 
> Title taken from All About Us by He Is We ft. Owl City

Seulgi swears that if she can get away with strangling her friends, she would have done it…a long time ago. She loves her friends. She really does but sometimes (a lot of times, really), they get on her nerves.

Right now, all she wants is to spend her Halloween night binge-watching B-rated horror movies, laugh at the sheer stupidity of all the characters that gets killed, and eat Pringles as heavy as her weight. It’s the perfect plan …but nooo.

The universe clearly has other plans for her the moment she opens the door and sees her friends wearing stupid costumes that she can’t even identify. She internally slaps herself. She shouldn’t have opened that damn door; she knows how to pick her battles and this one, she already knows she has lost. 

Three against one? Yep. White flag. 

_But_ she will never go down without a fight.

“Come on, Seulgi. It’s Halloween! Everyone is out there going to parties. Even children are outside! Trick-or treating!” Seungwan says with exasperation in her voice while she pushes Seulgi to the small walk-in closet. 

Seulgi tries (keyword: tries) her best to resist by planting the balls of her feet on the ground but hell, Seungwan must have been spending way too many hours at the gym recently. “Seungwan, we’ve been here before, and each year, you guys fail.” She giggles as she remembers all of their failed attempts to force her to party with them during Halloween.

“Right. And we learned our lesson. One of us isn’t enough to drag your butt out of your cave, you bear. Now, there’s three of us so you can’t run away, hide in someone else’s ghost blanket costume, or yell for help saying you’ve been kidnapped. Seriously, Seul. That one was overboard.” 

They’re already at the closet door and Seulgi uses her outstretched limbs to stop them from entering. She scoffs, “Yeah right, like what you’re doing right now, isn’t?!”

Seungwan groans and stops pushing her. 

Seulgi sighs in relief but immediately realizes that she shouldn’t have let her guard down prematurely.

“YERIM. SOOYOUNG. A LITTLE HELP HERE!”

Hearing the hellions run towards her room, Seulgi tries to run away and hide. She bumps into Yeri and Sooyoung outside of her bedroom door and Seulgi finds herself being pushed violently back inside. 

“ENOUGH WITH THE PUSHING, GUYS. COME ON! I’M OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU!” Seulgi whines and stomps her feet.

“Wow. She doesn’t even need a costume, Seungwan unnie. We’ll just tell everyone in the party that she’s a big baby”. Yeri deadpans and Seulgi sends her a death glare that the younger woman ignores.

Sensing that her captors are distracted, Seulgi tries running for the door again but three bodies instantly surround her and one leg intentionally trips her. 

She slumps unceremoniously and gives up. She did her best. Really. She put up a good fight. It’s time for her to accept her impending doom.

Seungwan and Sooyoung pull her to the closet while Yeri sits on her bed, still cackling.

Seulgi tries to wrench her arms from the vice-like grip and sighs. “Come on, guys. I really really don’t want to go back _inside_ the closet.” 

Sooyoung snorts and yanks back. “You think you’re so funny, do you, Ddeulgi unnie?”

Once inside, they push her to the center. Sooyoung immediately blocks the closet door while Seungwan rummages through Seulgi’s clothes.

“What the heck are you doing, Seungwan?”

“What the heck does it look like, you idiot. Does it look like I don’t already know where you hide your porn stash?”

“WHAT?! I don’t have a-”

Seungwan shushes Seulgi and purses her lips while continuing on her mission. “I’m looking for something that could pass off as a costume.”

Sooyoung laughs and Seulgi glowers at her. “What in the world are you even wearing, Sooyoung?” 

The younger woman looks at her costume and rolls her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, dum-dum unnie? I’m a dynamite! A Sexy Dynamite!” She puts her hands on her waist and juts her left hip.

Seulgi chokes on her saliva and laughs out loud. “So Yerim is what? A lighter? Wait..no. A SEXY LIGHTER?!” 

When Seulgi doesn’t hear any rebuttal, she stops laughing and almost jumps at the scene in front of her. Her friends are literally in her breathing space while smirking. She stumbles in her haste to move backwards and two pairs of hands immediately hold her to prevent her from falling down.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! STOP! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME THIS WAY! 

“Yeah, yeah, pushover unnie. We’ve heard it all before. Stop moving around, or else!” 

“YA! STOP STRIPPING ME! ACK!”

A thud reverberates across the room and a pitiful whine follows. 

The two culprits giggle and go on with their task.

“I’M OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU! PARK SOOYOUNG! YOU’RE TOUCHING MY BREA-!”

“CALM YOUR NON-EXISTENT TITS, UNNIE!” 

“NOTHING WE HAVEN’T SEEN OR ACCIDENTALLY TOUCHED BEFORE, SEULGI-YA. NOW STOP TRASHING AROUND OR WE’LL USE MY HANDCUFFS!”  
\-----

“I can’t believe I got in.” Seulgi removes her black sunglasses and gingerly tugs the right sleeve of her red and black plaid shirt. “This is how I _usually_ dress.” She points to her black ripped jeans and black chucks. “Really, how? This isn’t a costume? I still can’t believe this.”

Yeri snorts while sipping on her red solo cup filled with something Seulgi doesn’t dare ask what. “What an uncultured, millennial.”

Seulgi narrows her eyes at Yeri. “…what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing, unnie. Let’s just say we got lucky that almost everything in your wardrobe basically screams _100 footer_ in capital letters.” 

Seulgi lunges at Yeri but Seungwan expertly steps in between. Childish bickering between them is not new and their day isn’t complete without it.

“Okay, enough squabbling!” Seungwan snaps her fingers and looks around the frat house. 

The party is on its full swing and almost everyone is on various levels of tipsy or trashed…at 9 pm. They are standing at the foot of the stairs, talking loudly over some 80’s synth-pop music that is blaring loudly through the speakers.

“We went here to party and mingle. Let’s split up and meet at the main door at 3am. Seulgi, you’re our designated driver.” Seungwan throws her car keys at the gaping woman and heads for the stairs without looking back.

“Wha-“

Sooyoung puts her palm on Seulgi’s mouth and arches her left eyebrow. “Please, unnie. Let’s stop pretending that you actually wanted to get trashed tonight.” She turns to Yeri and tilts her head to the direction of the patio. “Come on, Yerim-ah. Let’s destroy all these losers at beer pong.”

“YA! Wait! You dragged me here telling me to socialize and party hard yet I’m the designated driver?! Ah! Jjinja.”

Sooyoung shrugs and saunters away with Yeri leaving an open-mouthed Seulgi behind. 

Unbelievable. They forced her to go with them because they needed someone to drive their drunk butts home?! She grunts and pinches her nose. She will make them all pay. This is what she gets for accidentally breaking that chair in that lecture hall last week and not fessing up. Karma is such a female dog.

Seulgi sits on the bottom stair and sighs. Great. She can’t even drink this night away. She scans the house and sees the dining hall.

 _Oh. Wait. A. Hot. Damn. Minute._ She can’t drink but no one ever said she can’t stuff her face with free food? With a renewed vigor, Seulgi stands up and heads for the table. 

After filling her plate with dimsum and brownies (she sniffs it before even eating one, she’s not a complete idiot), she heads for the first deserted couch that she sees and plops her butt. She fishes her phone from her pocket and checks her Instagram account. And…yep. Everyone is posting about their costumes and getting wasted. 

At some point, a frat boy approaches her and tries to coax her to come with him somewhere quiet. He left her alone after she snaps at him for interrupting her from eating her dimsum. Dimsum over dicks (pun intended---yeah she’s funny) always. She knows her priorities, all right.

The music suddenly changes into a sultry one and Seulgi takes it as her cue to leave her spot and explore the frat house. She really doesn’t want to witness make-out sessions in front of her food. She disposes her garbage properly and heads to the first open door that she sees.

She walks around and greets everyone that she knows. When she reaches the second floor, she cringes at the broken bottles and litter. She avoids the couples who are busy sucking each other’s faces at the hallway. 

The frat house is impressively big enough to accommodate at least 50 hormonal frat boys. She guesses it’s one of those rich exclusive frats that people had a hard time trying to get into. How her friends scored this party invitation, she doesn’t really know and she doesn’t want to find out. 

Seulgi sees a terrace to her right and she decides to stay there or climb the roof and hide out there until 3am. She hurriedly turns right when someone yanks her and she loses her balance for the umpteenth time that night. 

She prepares to punch the jerk who’s still holding her right wrist when she hears muffled laughs and Seulgi rolls her eyes. “What the flying fudgesticks, Yerim-ah? You punk! I almost had a heart attack! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

The little punk laughs even louder and pulls her harder. “Flying fudgesticks? Punk? Unnie, you really need to learn how to properly insult people.”

Seulgi pulls her wrist forcibly from the younger woman’s grip and rubs it. Damn. Why are her puny friends suddenly stronger than her? “Where are you taking me?”

A grin spreads across Yeri’s face and Seulgi steps back. “Yeri, come on. I don’t want to play any of your games tonight.”

Yeri’s grin spreads even wider and takes her hand again. “No games from me, my dear unnie. I promise. I just want us to dance! The real party’s just getting started now.”

“Yeah. That doesn’t sound ominous at all, Kim Yerim.”

“Unnie. I'm dead serious. I swear on my PUBG account. Come on. Let’s kaja!”  
\-----  
Seulgi should really trust her instincts more. After believing Yeri, and letting the younger woman take her downstairs, Sooyoung pops out of nowhere and holds her other wrist tightly. Seulgi sees Seungwan near the DJ booth, with a knowing smile on her face. Yeah. This _isn’t_ good. She tugs hard to escape.

When Seulgi realizes that she was being dragged at the center of the main hall (the makeshift dance floor), she tugs even harder and elbows her captors who just snicker.

What in sweet ant’s butt is happening? 

It dawns on her that the people standing in a straight line at the center were paired up…wait. Mickey and Minnie Mouse? Inuyasha and Kagome?! A moth and a lampshade?! 

_No. No. No way._ She didn’t even come here with anyone! She isn’t even wearing a stupid costume for crying out loud!

Seulgi twists her body to escape but the two hellions hold on tight. “Yeri! What is this?! You told me YOU wanted to dance!” 

The younger woman sticks her tongue out at Seulgi. “Yeah, but I didn’t say that I wanted to dance with you.”

“You little-“

Sooyoung instantly covers Seulgi’s mouth using her hand (for the second time that night, seriously, what is up with her friends tonight?) and the taller woman moves closer to Seulgi, their face just inches away from each other.

Seulgi flinches and tries to reel back but Yeri stops her.

“Unnie, this is your chance. Take it.”, Sooyoung whispers.

Chance? What chance?

“You’ll thank us one day, unnie,” Yeri singsongs.

With one last shove from the two, Seulgi collides with someone and she instantly holds the other person to prevent the both of them from falling. “I’m so so sorry. My friends pushed me and I didn’t-“

“Hey, it’s okay. No harm done.” The person---a woman judging from her voice steps back from Seulgi’s hold and faces her. 

That’s when Seulgi notices the pink hair and her whole world stops spinning. 

Standing in front of her was none other than _Bae Irene._

Seulgi just wants to melt into a puddle of goo and slither away. 

Her friends just shoved her to _Irene freaking Bae._

“Oh. Hey. Seulgi!”

 _Hold the horses._ She still remembers me? 

A husky chuckle snaps Seulgi from her internal monologue and she gapes. 

“Of course, silly. We were both in the dance troupe.”

…Did she say that out loud? 

Crap.

Seulgi swallows hard and pinches her thigh. 

Air. She needs air. Where is it? Please. Anyone. Universe. Umma. Help.

Irene steps closer and reaches for Seulgi’s bangs, fixing it. “You have bangs now? It really suits you.”

Yep. Seulgi’s going to die because of oxygen deficiency soon. 

Irene smiles at her, “…and I would never forget someone who danced with me like we were dancing together our whole lives”.

Seulgi’s eyes widen. Holy crap. That was three years ago? 

It was for her audition. She was a college freshman, trying her luck to join one extracurricular club. She passed the initial tests and the captain of the dance troupe, Hyoyeon unnie, challenged Seulgi to dance with Irene as her final test. They were both unprepared. Well. Seulgi was. Irene could dance to anything and make it look easy.

That time, Seulgi couldn’t believe that she was paired up with Irene because even before she laid eyes on her, Seulgi already knew who the other woman was; Irene was famous. She was the dance’s troupe’s star which meant Irene lived and breathed dance.

Seulgi still vividly remembers how her heart hammered hard, threatening to jump out of her chest when Irene smiled at her and shook her hand to wish her good luck.  
Long story short, Seulgi passed with flying colors and she tried her best to avoid Irene like her life depended on it. 

How could she not? When that three-minute dance made her feel like nothing else mattered but just the two of them, getting lost in the music and the movements of their bodies.

Dancing with Irene made her feel like everything could crash and burn any minute and she wouldn’t give a damn about it. 

Dancing with Irene made her feel like they could take on the world together and emerge victorious.

Seulgi has never felt that kind of connection just by dancing with anyone.

It _terrified_ her. 

She was young and she didn’t understand.

It also didn’t help, that even though she kept her distance from Irene, she witnessed how Irene had a kind and strong willed-heart. She was the troupe’s star yet she stayed late in the dance studio to help the younger members rehearse and, Irene also organized the troupe’s annual fund-raising project in order to donate to their chosen charity.

Seulgi can make a list of all the things that just pulled her to Irene and she will honestly run out of paper. 

Yeah. She is hopeless.

When Seulgi finally had the guts to face her feelings and try, Irene had graduated and she lost her chance. 

Her friends always tease her about Irene. _The one that got away._

Those demons.

Seulgi _lowkey_ keeps track of Irene’s whereabouts. She knows from her dance troupe friends that Irene is currently in Europe, touring with a German dance company. 

But apparently, Irene’s _back_ and she’s right in front of Seulgi with a fond smile on her face.

Seulgi chuckles awkwardly and bites her lip. “Sunbae-nim. I thought you would have forgotten about that already.”

Irene just hums and eyes her outfit. “Ah. So you’re my Marceline.”

“Huh?” _Marce-who?_

“I’m Princess Bubblegum.”

Seulgi takes a minute to look at Irene and notices the pink dress and gold crown with a single gem at the pinnacle. She scratches the nape of her neck and bows down. “Uhmm-“

“All right, everyone! Since our contestants are here, let’s start this shindig!” A loud voice booms all throughout the hall and the house was filled with echoing joyous screams and laughter. 

Wait a minute. What? _Contestants?_

Seulgi’s eyes widen and she’s 10 seconds away from killing all of her friends when Irene warily pulls her close…really close that Seulgi can clearly see the mole on Irene’s left forehead. 

“What do you say, Seulgi? Let’s dance like our first time and show these kids how it’s done?” There’s a playful tone in Irene’s voice but Seulgi can also hear a hint of uncertainty that squeezes Seulgi’s heart. 

The music starts, an upbeat blues song that somehow sounds familiar…like those obscure songs Seungwan plays in her car. 

Seulgi shakes her head to steel herself and nods. She puts her right hand on the other woman’s waist and offers her left hand for Irene to hold.

Irene encloses her fingers on Seulgi’s open palm and places her right hand on Seulgi’s shoulder. 

The sensation of Irene’s gentle touch sends shivers to Seulgi’s spine and she’s pretty sure that she will pass out any minute. 

Irene looks up and smiles at Seulgi _just like that first time._

The noise fades away and Seulgi swallows hard. 

The music beat drops…and they _move._  
\-----

They win, of course. 

After the loud hoots and cheers, the host hands them an envelope with two gift checks for free dinner in that fancy yacht restaurant in the city.

Irene asks her if they can go somewhere quiet and Seulgi instantly takes her to the empty terrace. 

The stars are shining brightly and if it was just any usual starry night, Seulgi might bask in the ambiance and get lost inside her head. 

But tonight isn’t one of those nights. 

Tonight, Irene is sitting on the floor beside her, staring at her with furrowed eyebrows, chin resting on her right fist.

“Seulgi, may I ask you something?”

“Yes, Irene sun-”

Irene chuckles and raises her chin to Seulgi. “Yeah, that. Why did you never drop the sunbae? I mean, you started calling Hyoyeon - unnie a month after you got in to the troupe and everyone was scared of her at first.”

Seulgi splutters and wipes her hands on her jeans. “I---Irene sun-“

“ _Joohyun._ Seulgi, you can call me Joohyun unnie. Or sunbae if that’s what you’re really comfortable with.” Irene sighs dejectedly.

_Joohyun._

The implication isn’t lost on Seulgi. Irene lets people call her Joohyun _only_ when they’re close and she can’t help but wonder why Irene…Joohyun gives her this privilege.

“Joohyun sun-“, Seulgi clears her throat and looks at Joohyun’s brown eyes. “Joohyun unnie.” 

Joohyun’s lips quirk into a small smile and her eyes disappear. 

Seulgi almost swoons.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Joohyun scoots closer and takes the envelope from Seulgi’s grip. “So we won.”

Seulgi lets out a breath that she was unconsciously holding and she cracks her knuckles. “Yeah.” 

It’s the first time that they have been alone since they met (yes, she did a splendid job in avoiding Joohyun for two years) and Seulgi’s dimsum is threatening to make a comeback.

“Hmm. I heard you had to take a break from the dance troupe?” Joohyun inquires, while fiddling with the envelope.

“Oh, heh. I needed to focus on completing my course requirements so I asked if I could take a small break.”

Joohyun hums in approval and opens the envelope. “That’s understandable. You’re a junior now, right? Wow. Time flies so fast. The last time I saw you was during our fall showcase, one year ago. “You know,” Joohyun lets the words hang in the air and pulls the gift checks out, “I tried to find you after the showcase because I wanted to invite you to my farewell party.”

Seulgi doesn’t really know what to say to _that_ (she remembers scampering the opposite way when she saw Joohyun approaching her). So she laughs awkwardly and thinks of anything to say to change the topic. “…do you. Uh…you can have the other gift check, unnie.” 

Joohyun gazes at Seulgi with a scrunched forehead. She returns the checks inside and places the envelope on Seulgi’s lap. “What do you mean?”

“Uhm. I mean. You can have both of the checks? I was thinking…maybe you would want to take someone there with you.” Seulgi looks away and shrugs. 

“Seulgi.” Joohyun wraps her hands around Seulgi’s and tuts at the younger woman to stop the knuckle cracking. “That’s not good for your fingers.”

Seulgi stops and settles on clenching her fists. She can hear her own heart thumping wildly and she’s not sure how long she can survive being this close to Joohyun. 

Seulgi’s feelings all those years ago never really disappeared and all of it is coming back like an avalanche and Seulgi’s not sure if she can get out of this unscathed.

“Seulgi.” 

Hearing the serious tone in Joohyun’s voice, Seulgi decides to look at Joohyun and sees the other woman biting her lower lip. 

Joohyun peers at Seulgi and sighs again. “Seulgi, do you…hate me?”

Seulgi chokes on air at the unexpected question and she stutters. “O—of course not, Joohyun unnie!”

“Then why does it feel like you really don’t want to be around me at all?” 

Seulgi catches the dejected tone in Joohyun’s voice and Seulgi feels her heart being squeezed again. “Unnie, it’s not like that! I swea-“

“I remember…I remember after your audition, I tried congratulating you but you ran away. And after that, I tried. I still tried to befriend you but it was so clear that you avoided me. You were friends with everyone in the troupe _except me._ Did I…did I do something to hurt you?” 

“Unnie, please. No”, Seulgi shakes her head vigorously, “You didn’t hurt me. You never did.” 

“Then what is it?” Joohyun asks weakly.

Seulgi grits her teeth and clenches her fists tighter. All this time, Seulgi realizes that she never once thought how Joohyun might have felt. She never considered how her behavior affected Joohyun and now, Seulgi has two choices: to lie and just let Joohyun think that she’s right or the _truth._

“Unnie, I--“Seulgi holds her head out of frustration and groans, “You won’t understand.” She closes her eyes and prays to anyone listening for the ground to swallow her whole.

Seulgi hears Joohyun moving and she feels a gentle grip on her wrists and when she opens her eyes, Joohyun is sitting in front of her. 

“Try me.” Joohyun says with a look of steely determination reflected in her eyes.

Seulgi releases her head and lets her hands fall on her lap. She sees her tattoo on her left wrist and reads it in a small voice. _Be Bold._ Ironically, Seulgi got the tattoo after her dance troupe audition; a simple reminder that she can achieve her dreams and goals if she braves through anything and puts her heart into everything that she does.

Is this the chance that Sooyoung told her about?

She glances at Joohyun and it dawns on her that perhaps… _perhaps_ this night is happening because the universe ~~(and her demonic friends)~~ is finally giving her that chance that she unintentionally let slip away.

Now or never, Seulgi. Be Bold.

She takes Joohyun’s hands that are still gently grasping her wrists and holds it. She looks at Joohyun square in the eyes, “Unnie, you told me you still remember my audition---the first time we danced together.”

Joohyun nods and squeezes Seulgi’s hands. “I won’t be able to forget that even if I tried, Seulgi.”

Seulgi exhales and looks at their joined hands instead. Joohyun’s unwavering gaze filled with warmth is drowning her and she will gladly swim into those deep depths of brown pools if Joohyun lets her…but Seulgi needs to be brave first. 

“I will never forget it too, unnie.”

Now or never, Seulgi. Now or never.

She stares at Joohyun’s eyes and says in a shaky voice, “That dance…our first dance made me feel that I didn’t want to dance with anyone else but _you._ ”

Seulgi holds her breath and waits for a reaction. Any reaction. The other woman just looks at her with an unreadable expression. 

After a few seconds of silence, Seulgi can’t take the intense tension anymore and lets go of Joohyun’s hands. Seulgi is about to back away and apologize to Joohyun for burdening her with her confession but she isn’t able to move when Joohyun tugs her forward and grasps her hands tightly.

“Seulgi. May I ask one more question?”

At loss with the sudden request, Seulgi hesitantly answers, “Yes”.

“If I kiss you right now, are you going to let me?”

Seulgi tilts her head and takes a moment to understand if she heard Joohyun correctly. “K-kiss? Me?”

She takes another moment to shake her head just to make sure that she isn’t hallucinating. When she hears Joohyun giggle, she asks dumbly, “D-did you just ask if it’s okay to k-kiss me?”

“You’re so adorable, Seulgi-ya, do you know that?” 

Seulgi splutters. “Unnie, I am not ado-“

Joohyun throws her head back to laugh with her mouth wide open. “Oh my god. You really have no idea how breathtakingly captivating you are, do you?”

The sound of Joohyun’s unrestricted laughter and the fact that Seulgi was the cause of that makes Seulgi feel giddy. She smiles at Joohyun weakly and rubs the other woman’s hands using her thumbs.

Joohyun’s laughter dies down and she quirks her eyebrow. “But Seulgi, you _didn’t_ answer my question.” 

“Huh?”

_OH._

Joohyun clears her throat and she bites her lip shyly. “May I kiss you, Seulgi?”

Seulgi hears the slight tremor on the other girl’s voice and Seulgi thinks she’s the luckiest person in the world right now because Joohyun---amazing and headstrong Joohyun wants to kiss her. So she nods her head and opens her mouth to respond but before Seulgi can form any word, she feels Joohyun’s soft lips covering her own. 

Joohyun’s right hand slides on Seulgi’s nape and when Joohyun scratches Seulgi’s neck lightly, Seulgi mewls. 

The kiss is slow and sweet and _everything_ Seulgi never ever imagined that’s possible to happen. 

It’s unexpected and just _perfect._

She snakes her hands on Joohyun’s waist and pulls her tighter. 

They kiss and kiss until Seulgi slows it down and gently ends the kiss because she feels that her lungs are about to burst. She can kiss Irene for ages if only they both didn’t need oxygen. Her eyes remain closed and she breathes in Joohyun’s scent. Lavender. 

Joohyun’s forehead touches hers and Seulgi revels in that sensation.

“I’ve waited so so long to do that.” Joohyun sighs.

Seulgi stills. She opens her eyes and pecks Jooohyun’s forehead. “I guess it’s my fault. I avoided you because what you made me feel terrified me.” She mumbles.

Joohyun looks up at Seulgi and she kisses Seulgi’s jaw. “Well. We’re _here_ now, aren’t we?”

“Yeah. We are.” Seulgi agrees and leans in to kiss Joohyun again but Joohyun places her right hand on Seulgi’s chest to stop her. “What is it, Hyun unnie?”

“I…uh.” Joohyun breathes deeply. “Go out with me? Let’s use those checks or…no.” Joohyun winces, “I’m not a cheapskate. I can take you to-“

Seulgi giggles and shushes Joohyun with a peck on the lips. “Honestly, unnie. You can take me anywhere and I wouldn’t mind.”

Joohyun pinches Seulgi’s stomach and Seulgi fake gasps. “Such a charmer, aren’t you?”

“No, but really.” 

Joohyun closes the distance between them but this time, Seulgi stops her. “Wait. I remember something.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Joohyun tilts her head to the side and Seulgi just wants to keep her forever.

_God. How did Seulgi get so lucky._

“I need to be honest here. Who’s Princess Bubblegum and Marce-“

Joohyun’s eyes widen and she slaps Seulgi’s chest. “Are you serious?!”

“…yeah. I don’t know them.”

Joohyun tuts and laughs hard. She leans her head on Seulgi’s chest and nuzzles. “Nuh-uh. I’m not gonna date anyone who doesn’t even know the masterpiece that is Adventure Time. I will remedy this.”

Seulgi just shakes her head and holds Joohyun tighter. “Whatever you say, Joohyun unnie.”

\-----

Seulgi and Joohyun leave the hellions at the frat house. After all, a little payback is not out of the equation.

They end up going to Seulgi’s apartment and they binge-watch Adventure Time. 

\-----

The next Halloween, Seulgi willingly dresses up as Korra and Joohyun dresses up as Asami.

They win the annual Halloween dance contest again. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> RBB comeback, am I right? 
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter @wholelifeinabox if you want to talk about Girls' Generation, Red Velvet, Mamamoo, Legends of Tomorrow, The Good Place, how #adulting sucks balls, and/or anything. Really.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
